


how in the hell did I fall in love with this idiot?

by kaeri_weeb



Series: an unlikely pair [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, bokuro, bokuroo - Freeform, haikyuu confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeri_weeb/pseuds/kaeri_weeb
Summary: 2nd year, Kuro confesses his feelings to Bokuto after having a crush on him for a whileor... a compilation of BoKuro one shots
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: an unlikely pair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933987
Kudos: 29





	how in the hell did I fall in love with this idiot?

Fukurodani and Nekoma had just had a practice match, Nekoma had won by 2 points, and the teams were cleaning up the gym. “hey! Bokuto!” a voice called; Bokuto looked up to see Kuro jogging towards him. Bokuto couldn’t help but smile, he really admired Kuro. After an incident where as the cliche goes, Kuro had fallen over and landed on top of Bokuto, they had been infatuated with each other ever since.

They would talk excessively every time they met, bring each other food, stay on the phone talking way into the night, they would even some times meet up outside of school. Bokuto knew deep down that he was falling for Kuro.

“I bought you a drink!” Kuro exclaimed with a smile as he held out a bottle of soda. Bokuto took it and examined the bottle as he opened it; it was apple flavoured poppu, his favourite. Bokuto looked up at him and delightedly said ”Thank you! did you remember it was my favourite?” Kuro blushed slightly and just nodded. 

Bokuto took a sip, spilling some of it as he lifted it to his lips; Kuro laughed, “you’re so clumsy! need a tissue?”  
“nah, I‘d prefer you just lick it off me” Bokuto joked

Kuro smirked, leant on Bokutos shoulder, and put his thumb on Bokutos lip; “at least let me take you to dinner first” he murmured in his ear seductively. 

‘h... he? did he just- oh my god he- oh my god. he’s so close... he could kiss me anytime... should I? no... “at least take me to dinner first” wait, that’s something couples do. he... HOLY FUCK HE’S SO HOT! his thumb on my lip... oh my god...’ Bokutos heart was racing, too shocked to respond, he just stared into Kuros eyes and blushed harder. Kuro very discreetly licked his lips, then laughed and pulled away  
“Could you meet me at the side of the school when your done? theres something I want to tell you”

Bokutos heart rushed as he said that last sentence, he gripped the brush in his hands as to not drop it; ”a- s- sure!” Kuro smiled at him again and walked away. Bokuto stared at him in complete awe, still gripping the brush and blushing. “Bokuto-san, do you have a crush on that Nekoma player?” Akaashi wondered as he watched Bokuto gaze at Kuro over his shoulder; “y- uh- wha- no! no...” he stammered and dropped his gaze by looking at the ground.

[time skip: 4:27, at the side of the school]  
Bokuto sped round the corner and ran up to Kuro “uh- Kuro! you wanted to tell me something?” Kuro turned around and readjusted his hair. “yeah, um” Kuro actually hadn’t planned what he was going to say, he just... spoke “basically I’m in love with you. I’m not really sure what else to say besides be my boyfriend?” Kuro smiled awkwardly

Bokutos mouth fell open slightly, his face went completely pink and he could hear his heart beating in his ears; he barely managed to splutter a response: “a- yes! I- I’d love to!” 

they both stood there stunned for a second, Bokuto was sweating almost as much as he was blushing, and Kuro had his hands on his waist as he looked over his shoulder. He smiled and walked up to Bokuto; “then its settled, We’re dating. that’s great, because-” he put his hands on Bokutos arms and whispered in his ear ”- I really don’t know how much longer I would’ve been able to keep my hands off you” he placed one of his hands on Bokutos cheek, and before Bokuto had time to react, Kuro kissed him. He kissed him straight on the lips and held himself there for a few moments

When he finally pulled away, he briefly caught a glimpse of Bokuto. He was bright red and his mouth hung slightly open. Kuro walked past him, calling out as he walked away; “see ya! I’m seeing a movie at 5 tomorrow, maybe you could join me? I’ll pick you up at 4:30!” he skipped away

Bokuto was frozen, he couldn’t process what had just happened. ‘Kuro... kissed me? I’m... I can’t believe ha...’ he was pulled from his thoughts when one of the third years came round the corner and called “Bokuto! We’re going now! come on!” “a- ok!” he replied, before jogging away to catch up to them. ‘how can I say no to hanging out with him though? I’ll tell him to pick me up at 3! god... how did I fall in love with this idiot?’


End file.
